dawntidefandomcom-20200213-history
Vynn
For details see Vynn The Vynn are tall and strong, with low brows and large physiques, standing 175-190cm on average. They are human with light skin and hair, with only the males growing facial hair and the females generally being 10-15cm shorter than the males. Vynn is a fledgling monarchy, having recently emerged under the dominance of one single clan with strong ties to Andrun. The central governement is still weak, and individual clan lords retain much of their power and independence. A new monotheistic church known as the Way has also been established in Vynn and is competing with the old faiths for worshippers. Though rife with internal problems and competition, the clans of Vynnlant are still capable of putting their differences aside and coming together if the interests of Vynnlant as a whole are at stake. Starting Area: Southern-most large island on Vynn, currently called 'Starter Island', or Southern Vynn. Nation Kingdom of Vynnlant Government Feudal Monarchy Religion The old Vynn faith, which believes in a pantheon of man-like gods who intervene in the affairs of mortals, is on its way out, and a new, monotheistic belief is emerging, a powerful church who believe in the Way, the belief that if mortals adhere to a divinely inspired path in life, the God that created the world and placed mankind in the Cage to test them, will one day lead the Vynn out of the Great Cage and into the promised paradise beyond. Economy The Vynnlant economy is almost entirely based on the export of lumber, animal products and metals to the resource-poorer regions of the south and the west. Vynn also exports a few luxury items, mostly soap and perfume. The recent creation of a noble class has driven up demand for foreign goods, particularily luxuries, and ship bearing cargo from Cevanti and Silkport are seen more and more frequently in the ports of Vynnlant. Technology The Vynn have a poor grasp of technology. Though there are many skilled Vynn alchemists, the knowledge is inherited, and often rife with error and assumption. Vynn architecture is equally crude, their houses built from logs of timber and their castles from crudely piled stone. The only art they grasp with any mastery is metalcraft, and much of the world's weapons and armor comes from Vynnlant. Sorcery Vynn sorcerers were once few in number, but with the creation of larger cities and a central governement, education in all its forms is beginning to take root in Vynnlant, bringing with it the sorcerer's trade. A new crop of learned and skilled sorcerers similar to those found in the Cervani Republic have begun integrating themselves in society and now compete openly with the wise men and hedge wizards of old, but their numbers are still limited and their knowledge of the arcane arts is insignicant compared to that of the Cervanti sorcerer-lords. Military Army The Vynnlant military is second in size only to the Cevanti militia, and maintains the best cavalry and heavy troops in the world. It lacks in central direction, however, with each clan fielding its own forces and ships, and in the cases where they fight together, commonly squabbling over leadership and tactics. Vynnlant soldiers typically make use of polearms, swords and heavy armor, and draw on hunters and peasant boys to form companies of cheap and skilled longbowmen. Navy The Fleet of Vynnlant is composed primarily of Andrun-built ships, and is largely composed of frigates and battleships, generally equipped with rows of deadly Andrun-forged cannon. The Vynn fleet lacks in a professional naval core, however, ship captains and admirals generally aquiring their post through bloodline rather than ability. Regardless, the Vynn fleet is a force to be reckoned with. Relations Cevanti The Vynn and Cevanti maintain a somewhat cool trade relationship. The Vynn are still somewhat bitter about the Republic's old imperialistic ways, and the Cevanti still feel they rightfully own Vynnlant, but with the Republic's military power waning and its people craving ever more Vynn-produced grain, there is little real interest in either country to pursue a war. Andrunian Andrun and Vynn has a long-standing alliance, with Vynn providing Andrun with military guarantees in exchange for Andrun-crafted ships and weapons. The alliance is strengthened by mutual trade interests, since Vynn, rich in resources but poor in industry, is the main exporter of metal and timber to Andrun, and imports a considerable number of Andrunian-produced goods in return. Silkport Silkport and Vynn maintain a neutral stance, trading freely. Relations have cooled somewhat of late, as a result of growing Vynn interest in the colonies of the Free Waters, an area that Silkport considers their personal domain. *